


Snow House Meeting

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Familiars, Gen, Scarecrows, Snowmen, Vampires, house meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: stocking stuffer from a secret elf
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth & Nandor the Relentless, Nadja & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nandor the Relentless & Colin Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snow House Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdbitterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/gifts).



> stocking stuffer from a secret elf

Nandor held a house meeting to discuss the state of his desecrated snow general scarecrows.They stood around the remains of a scarecrow, blood around it and marks of a body being dragged away. Everyone tried to feign concern. Guillermo vibrated with nervous anxiety.

"And its little nose was gone!" Nandor cried.

"Shhh," Nadja said. "Human people might hear us."

Guillermo's fingers twitched.He'd used the wooden stake that had made the snowman's nose. He hadn't cleaned up his tracks, literally, and here they were.

Colin Robinson picked up some stray black feathers."Did it have a top hat?" Colin Robinson asked. "It could be a sentient scarecrow.Those have been known to happen."

"No, they haven't," Guillermo said quietly.In a room full of vampires,

"Are you accusing us of destroying your wintry man?" Laszlo asked. "Or are you saying that he sacrificed his existence to protect us?"

Nandor considered carefully before shouting: "the second!"

Laszlo nodded. "Continue then, old man."

"We are being targeted!" Nandor said.

Guillermo's lower lip trembled.

"Snowmen are all that stand between us and certain death!"

Guillermo opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.

"Looks like they're doing their job," Laszlo said.


End file.
